


On The Couch

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: “I have to tell you something very important.”





	On The Couch

Tony and Gibbs were sitting on Gibbs' couch and drinking beer. 

“Boss?”

“Yes?” 

“I have to tell you something very important.”

“Tell me, Tony.”

“I wanna ... fuck you.”

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. “You wanna fuck your boss?”

“Yes, I wanna fuck my boss.”

“And where you wanna do this?”

“Here. On the couch.”

“You wanna fuck me here on the couch?” Now Gibbs began to smile.

“Yes, I wanna fuck you here on the couch.”

“Now?”

“Now,” Tony answered in a rough voice.

“Do you wanna kiss me while you're fucking me?”

“Yes, I'll kiss you a lot of times.”

“Okay, that sounds good. And what will you do after fucking me?” Gibbs moved closer to him.

“After fucking you, I will hold you in my arms and cuddle with you.”

“That sounds really good.” Gibbs bent over and pressed a little kiss on Tony's lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too, darling.” 

They would have sex on the couch and after that they would cuddle on it. It wasn't just Gibbs' couch. It was their couch.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, sorry for using so many times the words fuck and fucking.


End file.
